Splashing Sound
by Cel and Megs
Summary: FINALLY DONE! "Stop... hen—hentikan," tangan itu justru bergerak makin ke atas. Ini tak boleh dilanjutkan, benak Rin, dan jika Yukio tak menghentikannya sekarang, ia akan... Yaoi PWP! Bathtub scene, yum.
1. Chapter 1

**Splashing Sound**

Warning: PWP! Yaoi, twincest, bathtub-smex!

Disclaimer: Blue Exorcist©Kazue Kato

* * *

><p>Hari ini termasuk salah satu hari yang melelahkan bagi Yukio. Memberi pelajaran pada Rin, memang sangat menyusahkan. Butuh tenaga ekstra–pikiran dan fisik—untuk membuat Rin mengerti dan dapat melakukan penerangannya dengan baik. Sepertinya sehabis ini, berendam dengan air hangat akan dapat menenangkan dan mengembalikan tenaganya kembali.<p>

Yukio segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi. Ia hanya berbalut handuk kecil yang melingkar di pinggangnya. Saat membuka pintu kamar mandi, raut wajahnya sedikit terkejut—ternyata ada yang sudah mendahuluinya, namun sedetik kemudian mukanya kembali datar. Rin yang kaget karena kehadiran seseorang, dengan reflek melemparkan botol sampo—yang berhasil dihindari Yukio dengan telak.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Dasaaaar!" Rin berteriak kesal pada Yukio yang telah mengganggu waktu berendamnya.

Pemuda yang diteriaki itu malah dengan santainya langsung saja masuk ke dalam kamar mandi, tanpa mempedulikan omelan Rin dan lemparan sabun mandi yang tak kena sasaran. Ia berjalan mendekat dan sekarang berdiri tepat di sebelah Rin yang sedang duduk berendam di bathtub.

"Salahmu sendiri tidak mengunci pintu kamar mandi," ucap Yukio.

"Bu—bukan itu masalahnya!" bantah Rin sambil menutupi daerah privasinya dengan kedua tangan, ekor iblisnya mengibas-ngibas. "Kau kan bisa mengetuk pintu atau—w-waah! Jangan main masuk ke dalam bathtub!"

"Aku tak punya waktu untuk menunggumu selesai mandi," Yukio merendamkan tubuhnya dan duduk bersender tepat di belakang Rin, "lagipula bathtub ini cukup untuk dua orang."

"Ugh... terserah lah," kali ini muka Rin sudah semerah tomat, ia menunduk untuk menyembunyikannya. Hei, apa salahnya kakak-beradik mandi bersama? Mereka sering mandi bersama waktu kecil, sekarang sama saja kan? Ya, sama saja. Tapi entah kenapa Rin tak bisa menghilangkan semburat merah di wajahnya. Yukio tak berkomentar, ia sibuk sendiri menyabuni badannya.

Suasana menjadi diam dan kikuk. Rin tidak suka suasana seperti ini. Ekornya mengibas gelisah. Baru saja ia ingin membuka topik pembicaraan, tiba-tiba tubuhnya bergetar dan mulutnya mengeluarkan sebuah desahan yang tertahan.

"Ah, Y—Yukio..."

"Ekormu menghalangiku, kak."

"Ngh—lalu kenapa kau masih memegangi ekorku?" tubuh Rin bergetar saat merasakan sensasi aneh setiap kali tangan Yukio mengelus ekornya. Sementara orang yang disebutkan tadi hanya tersenyum. "Aku mau sekalian membersihkan ekormu, apa itu salah?" Yukio memasang tampang tanpa dosa, ia mengelus secara perlahan ekor Rin dari pangkal sampai ujung. Rin menggigit bibirnya, mencoba menahan suara aneh yang keluar tanpa diminta. Sensasi ini terlalu asing, terlalu aneh sampai-sampai sebuah desahan berhasil terlepas dari mulutnya. Ia menggeram.

"Hm, sepertinya ada yang sedang menikmati tindakanku ya?" bisik Yukio parau di telinga Rin, membuat pemuda yang lebih pendek itu merinding.

"Diam kau, Yukio, kau tahu ekorku adalaa—ah!" Yukio menggigit pelan telinganya, "—kh... kelemahanku..." Rin terbungkam, takut jika membuka mulut suara-suara aneh itu akan keluar lagi. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Apa yang terjadi di sini? Semua ini begitu aneh bagi Rin. Wajahnya panas, dan bathtub yang berisi air hangat ini sama sekali tak membantu.

Saat pemuda bertaring itu merasakan tangan adik kembarannya berpindah dari ekor menuju bagian dalam pahanya, ia terlonjak. "Stop... hen—hentikan," tangan itu justru bergerak makin ke atas, hampir tak menyentuh kulit Rin, namun masih terasa. Ini tak boleh dilanjutkan, benak Rin, dan jika Yukio tak menghentikannya _sekarang_, ia akan...

Rin bangun dari duduknya dan berbalik badan, "Kubilang, hentikan!" Namun ia kehilangan keseimbangan dan tergelincir ke belakang. Yukio—dengan sifat protektifnya, secara refleks terbangun dan memegang bagian belakang kepala kakaknya untuk mencegah benturan. Sementara itu Rin menarik tangannya, yang tanpa sadar malah mengajak untuk jatuh bersama. Lalu keduanya terjatuh ke sisi bathtub yang lain—menimbulkan cipratan air yang... _wow_. Air di dalam bathtub yang tadinya penuh kini tinggal setengah.

Mungkin ia harus berterima kasih, sebab kepalanya bisa saja memar gara-gara terbentur pinggiran bathtub kalau tidak karena tangan Yukio. Tapi... posisi mereka saat ini...

Rin—dengan posisi bersender di dinding bathtub, mencoba mendorong Yukio yang tepat berada di atasnya dengan kedua tangannya, namun ia tidak bergeming. Ia merasakan mata Yukio memandanginya dari atas ke bawah. "Hei, apa yang kau—mmnh!" tiba-tiba Yukio menciumnya, ia memanfaatkan saat dimana Rin masih terlalu kaget untuk bertindak dan menjilat bibir bagian bawahnya, yang dibalas dengan suara manis dari mulut kakak kembarannya itu. Secara spontan, entah kenapa, Rin membuka mulutnya. Pemuda di atasnya tersenyum dan mulai merasakan rongga mulut Rin dengan lidahnya. Jari telunjuknya menyentuh dadanya dan secara perlahan bergerak turun ke perutnya, hampir tak bersentuhan dengan kulitnya semakin ke bawah jari itu bergerak, memberikan sensasi tersendiri yang membuat Rin merinding.

Yukio melepaskan ciumannya, nafasnya berat dan cepat, ia berganti menuju leher Rin—menggigit bagian di antara leher dan bahunya dengan perlahan, namun cukup kuat untuk meninggalkan bekas merah. Yukio segera menjilat bekas tersebut. Rin mendesah tertahan, ekornya melilit tangan Yukio yang sekarang berada di perutnya. Ia merasakan tangan tersebut bergerak menuju daerah pribadi-nya. "Tunggu... ah—Yukio," Rin menghentikan tangannya. "Ssst..." balas Yukio di telinga Rin, "nikmati saja, kak."

Mengapa ia melakukan ini semua? Tak ada jawaban pasti, yang jelas suara manis Rin saat ia mengelus ekornya memberikan perasaan aneh di perutnya. Perasaan ini, apa sebutan orang barat...? Seperti ada kupu-kupu yang berterbangan di perutmu? _Mungkin saja_, batin Yukio.

Tangan Rin langsung menggenggam kuat pinggiran bathtub saat tiba-tiba Yukio meremas sesuatu di antara pahanya—yang sekarang sudah menegang sejak entah kapan. Tubuhnya merinding saat tangan Yukio mulai melakukan gerakan naik-turun. Ia takut kedua tangannya tak mampu menahan tubuhnya untuk tergelincir ke dalam bathtub, karena gerakan Yukio itu membuatnya lemas seketika. Bukan berarti ia tidak menyukainya, sebab... oh, _sungguh_, ia tak pernah merasa senikmat ini.

Yukio menjatuhkan kepalanya di bahu kiri Rin, sesaat setelah memandangi wajah kakaknya yang bersemu merah. "Maafkan aku," ia menghela nafas, "...aku tak bisa menahan perasaan ini."

"Ma—maksudmu?" tanya pemuda di bawahnya bingung. Namun Yukio tak menjawab, malah mempercepat gerakan tangannya—yang dipermudah dengan air bathtub yang bersabun.

"Yukio... Yukio—ahh..." Rin tak bisa menahan suaranya. Genggaman tangannya semakin kuat. Ekor iblisnya langsung berpindah ke mulutnya—menahannya supaya tak berteriak. Gejolak rasa yang berasal dari bagian bawah tubuhnya sudah di luar kendalinya. "_Ini... gila_," batin Rin. Ia dapat merasakan Yukio makin mempercepat gerakannya. Rin menggigit ekornya, yang justru menambah nikmat yang ia rasakan. Pemuda iblis itu memejamkan matanya yang berkabut, tubuhnya menegang. Sedetik kemudian Rin mencapai klimaks, cairan putih pun menggenangi air di dalam bathtub.

Dengan nafas yang terengah-engah, Rin membiarkan kepalanya bersender di pinggiran bathtub, ekornya yang tadi digigitnya kini terkulai di dasar air. Ia kemudian tersentak saat pemuda di atasnya mulai beranjak. Rin menarik tangan pemuda itu.

"Aku... akan lebih membencimu—haah—jika kau langsung pergi begitu saja..." ucapnya di antara nafasnya yang berat.

"Tenang saja," Yukio tersenyum, "aku hanya ingin mengambil _lotion_ itu."

_**TBC**_

* * *

><p>AN: *Trollface* wah, maaf ya kalau ending-nya cliff-hanger banget. Sebenarnya fanfic ini sudah ditulis dari sebelum puasa. Tadinya mau di-publish setelah lebaran, tapi udah keburu gak sabar (malah curcol). Parah, puasa malah nge-publish fanfic kayak gini haha.

Btw, bagi yang gak tau _lotion_ di atas buat apa:

_Kid, you're not old enough_.


	2. Chapter 2

**Splashing Sound**

Warning: PWP! Yaoi, twincest, bathtub-smex!

Disclaimer: Blue Exorcist©Kazue Kato

A.N.: Terima kasih bagi yang sudah baca, review, ataupun fave. _Seriously guys, I love you all_. Kalian penyemangat saya. Review kalian itu bagai kue _blackforest_, dan fave kalian adalah krim di atasnya yang manis(-kelamaan curcol).

_Walaupun saya udah gak baca/nonton AoEx lagi, tapi... I must end what I've done._

_Read at your own risk! Keep away from children, and from your parents!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Recap:<strong>_

_Dengan nafas yang terengah-engah, Rin membiarkan kepalanya bersender di pinggiran bathtub, ekornya yang tadi digigitnya kini terkulai di dasar air. Ia kemudian tersentak saat pemuda di atasnya mulai beranjak. Rin menarik tangan pemuda itu._

_"Aku... akan lebih membencimu—haah—jika kau langsung pergi begitu saja..." ucapnya di antara nafasnya yang berat._

_"Tenang saja," Yukio tersenyum, "aku hanya ingin mengambil lotion itu."_

* * *

><p>Setelah mendapat apa yang ia cari di salah satu lemari kamar mandi, Yukio kembali masuk ke dalam bathtub, kemudian menuangkan isi lotion tersebut di jari-jarinya. Rin memandangnya penasaran, bingung apa yang mau dilakukan adiknya itu dengan lotion di tangannya.<p>

Yukio mendekati telinga kakaknya dan berbisik pelan, "...Bersiaplah."

Rin lalu menoleh ke bawah dan melihat jari tengah Yukio yang mulai memasuki tubuhnya. "K-kau mau apaa—," erangnya. Ia merasa aneh dengan benda tak familiar yang memasuki tubuh bagian bawahnya itu. Tapi Rin merasakan jari itu tak lagi bergerak.

Yukio hanya menghembuskan nafas. Ia mengusap dahinya yang basah oleh keringat dengan lengan kirinya. Tentu saja ia tak akan mungkin mengucapkan _tiga kata_ tersebut, hal itu terlalu beresiko. Bukan hanya itu, sebenarnya yang ia lakukan sekarang _lebih_ beresiko lagi. Tabu... sangat tabu. Suatu hal yang salah. Suatu hal yang ia ingin _benar_.

Ia mengesampingkan segala pikirannya tersebut, sudah terlambat untuk mundur. Melihat jari tengahnya yang sudah masuk setengah bagian, Yukio lalu memasukkan jari keduanya—jari telunjuk. Gerakan yang tiba-tiba itu membuat Rin menggertakkan gigi, tangannya secara spontan menggenggam lengan kanan Yukio dengan kuat. Mata Rin yang menatap tajam memberi isyarat bahwa ia tidak menyukai ini. Namun pemuda yang ia tatap tak merespon, malah mulai menggerak-gerakkan kedua jarinya—membuat gerakan seperti gunting, lalu memaju-mundurkannya.

Yukio merasakan otot kakaknya yang tengang. Pemuda itu lalu menelan ludah, kemudian mencium pelan bibir Rin—mencoba membuatnya rileks. Ia tak menyangka bahwa Rin langsung membalas ciumannya. Hal yang kecil, namun membuat dirinya luluh, membuat dirinya hilang kendali, dan membuat dirinya menggigit bibir bawah kakaknya itu. Rin merespon dengan membuka mulutnya, memberikan kesempatan kepada Yukio untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Jari-jarinya mulai bergerak lagi, menginvasi semakin dalam, membuat nafas pemuda iblis itu semakin berat. Mulutnya yang terkunci oleh lidah Yukio sama sekali tak membantu, nafasnya mulai tersengal-sengal. Saat lidah adik kembarannya itu menyapu langit-langit mulutnya, ia mendesah panjang.

_Klik_. Seperti ada sesuatu yang terlepas dari diri Yukio saat ia mendengar suara manis itu. Ia menarik dirinya dari ciumannya. Napasnya memburu, matanya berkabut. Yukio membebaskan jari-jarinya, lalu menjilat bibir dan berkata, "Balik badanmu."

Ia tidak sekedar berucap, ia memberi perintah.

Kakaknya mengerutkan kening, terlihat tidak mengerti apa-apa. Namun pemuda iblis itu akhirnya membalikkan badan, jujur, ia akan melakukan apa pun yang diminta adik kembarannya dalam keadaan seperti ini—pikiran yang terselimuti oleh nafsu jasmani.

Rin sekarang dalam posisi berlutut membelakangi Yukio. Ia merasakan tangan adiknya mendorong punggungnya ke bawah. Ia menurut, secara tidak sadar makin mengangkat tubuh bagian belakangnya. Sementara itu tangan Yukio yang satu lagi bergerak menyusuri punggungnya, semakin ke belakang, lalu turun di sela-sela pahanya. Rin merinding, tangannya yang bertopang pada pinggiran bathtub kian erat mencengkram. Ekor iblisnya mengibas-ngibas.

"Kak, ekormu mengganggu sekali."

Mendengarnya, Rin agak kesal. Ia menelan ludah dan membalas ucapan Yukio, "Oke, dengan keadaan seperti ini, aku sama sekali tak peduli dengan ekorku, dan aku harap kau juga…uhn—"

Rin menggertakkan giginya, merasakan aliran listrik yang seolah menyetrum tubuhnya dengan nikmat, terutama pada bagian bawah tubuhnya. Ia mengeliat berusaha melepaskan ekornya dari Yukio, dari _mulut_ Yukio.

"Ha-aah, _stop_."

Yukio tertawa kecil—agak tertahan karena ekor Rin. Ia justru memain-mainkan ekor tersebut dengan lidahnya, menjilatinya dengan gerakan memutar. Rin begidik tiap kali Yukio menggumam dari tenggorokannya, membuat getaran pada ekornya yang menjadi super-sensitif karena rangsangan yang terus-menerus diberikan Yukio.

Yukio benar-benar menikmati reaksi kakaknya itu. Tapi ia tidak akan berhenti sampai di situ saja. Tangan kirinya berpindah menahan pinggang Rin agar tetap pada posisinya, sedangkan kedua jari di tangan kanannya mulai memasuki lagi tubuh Rin yang tadi ditinggalkan. Yukio tersenyum, dengan posisi seperti ini ia lebih leluasa untuk menjelajahi bagian dalam Rin itu.

Berbeda dengan yang sebelumnya, kali ini Yukio tidak sabar dan langsung memasukkan kedua jarinya itu sekaligus. Pemuda di bawahnya meringis, mencoba mengeliat untuk menahan sakit, namun tangan adiknya memaksa tubuhnya dalam satu posisi.

Yukio melepaskan ekor Rin dari mulutnya. "Shh… Tenang kak, aku janji akan membuatmu menikmati ini jika saja…" jemari Yukio semakin liar menjelajahi, "jika saja aku menemukan titik itu."

Tiba-tiba Rin mengerang tertahan, seluruh tubuhnya bergetar.

"Ah, sepertinya aku sudah menemukannya."

Jemari Yukio yang tadinya bergerak tak tentu arah, kini terus-menerus meraba dan menekan-nekan titik itu. Perlakuan adik kembarannya membuat Rin mendongakkan kepala dan melengkungkan punggung. Badannya bergetar seraya suara-suara erangan keluar dari mulutnya, ia tahu sebentar lagi akan mencapai klimaks.

"Yukio—haah…"

Desahan Rin membuat Yukio berhenti. Ia mencondongkan badan ke depan dan menggigit telinga Rin, seraya berkata dengan parau, "Maaf, sepertinya aku terlalu terbawa suasana."

Pemuda iblis itu menggeram kecewa, "Jangan… jangan berhenti."

Yukio menghembuskan nafas panas di telinga Rin, kemudian tergelak singkat. "Jangan bodoh. Siapa yang mau berhenti, kak?"

Kemudian kedua jari itu meninggalkan Rin. _Tap._ Suara terbuka _lotion_ pun terdengar lagi. Beberapa saat kemudian, pemuda iblis itu merasakan kedua tangan Yukio memposisikan pinggangnya. Namun bukan itu saja, ia juga merasakan sesuatu yang keras dan panas menyentuh bagian belakangnya. Rin membelalakkan mata saat menyadari apa yang akan terjadi—bukan, _apa_ yang akan memasukinya.

Tangan Rin memegang gugup pinggiran bathtub, kukunya agak ngilu karena terlalu kuat mencengkram. Lalu sentakan rasa sakit pun terasa saat Yukio mulai memasuki tubuhnya. Ia melenguh, ekornya meliliti lengan kiri pemuda di atasnya itu.

Yukio mencium leher Rin, menggigitnya, kemudian menghisap kulit sensitif itu. Baru setengah jalan. Ia memijat pelan pinggang Rin, mencoba membuatnya rileks.

Yukio sebenarnya hampir hilang kendali. Sempit dan panas yang menekannya membuatnya ingin langsung membenamkan dirinya dan bergerak liar. Namun ia tidak mau melukai Rin. Ia lalu berusaha menahan diri dengan menggigit keras bibir bawahnya, berharap sakitnya dapat membuatnya tetap sadar.

Saat Yukio sudah sepenuhnya masuk, mereka sama-sama menghela napas. Yukio membenamkan wajahnya di bahu Rin, mengambil beberapa momen sebelum mulai bergerak. Saat ia merasa siap, ia mulai menggerakkan pinggangnya dalam gerakan maju-mundur.

Dan suara-suara sensual pun menggema di kamar mandi itu.

* * *

><p><em>Krek.<em>

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka. Terlihat Rin berjalan pelan ke luar dengan handuk yang melilit pinggangnya.

"Ah, kak. Kenapa lama sekali?" ucap Yukio, melirik dari buku yang ia baca.

Rin menggeram, kemudian melempar pakaian kotor di tangannya ke arah Yukio. _Bingo_, tepat sekali mengenai wajahnya.

"Memang kau kira membersihkan semua yang telah kau perbuat itu mudah, hah?!" pipi Rin merah, "mana pinggangku sakit sekali… kau harus bertanggung jawab, aku tidak bisa latihan seperti ini. Jalan saja susah!"

Yukio menaruh buku dan pakaian kotor itu di atas meja, lalu ia beranjak mendekati Rin. "Jika kakak masih bersikeras untuk latihan," ia tersenyum menggoda, " aku siap menggendongmu sampai selesai. Mau gaya apa? Bridal style?"

Rin menoyor dahi adiknya. Yukio mengaduh, namun sedetik berikutnya wajahnya menjadi serius. Ia meraba pelan pipi kakaknya itu, dan menatapnya lekat.

"Kau tidak menyesal akan kejadian ini, kan?"

Rin terdiam sejenak, kemudian menggeleng. "Walaupun penyesalan akan datang juga nantinya, aku tidak peduli."

Yukio meresapi perkataan kakaknya itu. Lalu ekspresi wajahnya melunak. Ia tersenyum menampakkan giginya. "Jadi akan ada saat _selanjutnya_?"

"Hmm… mungkin saja, jika aku jadi yang _di_ _atas._"

*SELESAI*

* * *

><p>A.N.: Uhm… maaf ya, saya memang tidak begitu jago kalau nulis yang adegan masuk-masukan *cough* <em>If you know what I mean…<em>

_And hooray for dominating, power-hungry Yukio! #slapped_


End file.
